It's Not my Life Not the One I Wanted
by MrsSand
Summary: Hidan always wanted to be an explorer, but life had other plans for him. After his sister died, he decided to take up her dream of being in an orchestra. KakuHida and others. Rated M for the obvious! Don't like yaoi, don't read.
1. Requim for a Dream

New story :P Boy love, so don't read if you don't like :) Please don't be negative, hahaha. Also, I suck at descriptions, so I'll put up links of things that I aren't clear enough *shrugs*

Pairings: KakuHida, GaaSaku, OroKimi, SasuNaru and a couple other ones ^^" Enjoy!

* * *

Hidan looked up at the bright clear blue summer sky and smiled softly, stretching out his small pale hands.

"Hey Choko?" he asked his older sister. The white haired ten year old snapped her gum, then looked at her little brother.

"Yeah squirt?" she asked, smiling. Hidan pouted as she ruffled his hair and laughed.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked, curious to what his sister wanted to be. Choko grinned and looked thoughtful.

"I want to play the violin in a orchestra...Being a violinist of course!" she grinned. The five year old blinked and stared at his sister in curiousity.

"What's an orca- or-... Orchesstra?" he studdered, new to the word. Choko giggled and pulled her shoulder length snow white hair into a pony tail, then looked at her sibling.

"It's a group of people that all play different instruments! Like the violin, flute, drums, even piccolos!" she cheered, becoming excited by the talk of music. Hidan nodded and giggled, happy that his sister was happy. He loved his sister so much. Choko never doubted him in everything he did and stuck up for him. Also, she even played with him, because his parents were far too busy. "What do you wanna be?" she asked. Hidan smiled and laughed at his sister's excitement, then stood up.

"I wanna be an explorer! I wanna see pyramids, temples! You name it!" Hidan grinned. His sister laughed and watched him.

"I think you'd be a wonderful explorer, Hidan!~ Whatever you do, keep your dream set! Do what you want to do!" she grinned.

* * * * *

Hidan believed those words, until his sister had died from an operation on her heart. It had been twenty-one years since that day that his sister had died. After her death, Hidan realised that his sister's dream would never come true, so out of something nice in his heart, he devoted his own future to fulfill Choko's dream. He felt like there was no choice, but to do such, so he gave up his explorer dream and now leaned towards his sister's. Now he was twenty-six and first violinist in the orchestra he was currently playing with. It wasn't a bad job either. He rather liked playing the violin, and more so, liked making friends in the orchestras he played in. He had met one girl in particular named Sakura. She had short pink hair and seafoam green eyes. She played the double bass and did so amazingly. Hidan wondered often how she could lug that huge instrument around, but she managed to, so he asked no questions.

Now here he was, getting ready for the orchestra's next preformance, well, first one here. He looked around the huge room, smiling at the upscale class of it. This meant a shit load of rich people listening to them tonight. Hidan didn't smile because of rich people, no, he wasn't fond of them... He was smiling because he loved architecture and history of just about anything.

"You ready, Hidan?" Sakura asked. "My husband is going to be out there tonight! His name is Gaara." she smiled. Hidan nodded and smiled slightly at his friend, who's hair was put back in a bun.

"Nice... So I'm guessing he's pretty... Ummm..."  
"Wealthy... Yeah..." Sakura smiled. "Anywho... You have anyone special, Hidan?" she asked. "Like, a wife or husband? Boyfriend or Girlfriend?"

"Umm... No." Hidan admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm gay anyway... However, it's not like I care much for them. I guess I just don't have the time." he shrugged. Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Ah, you have the time, Hidan. You just haven't found the person yet! They will come along sooner or later." she smiled. Hidan blinked and smiled back a bit. Sakura kind of reminded him of his sister Choko. Someone else that believed in him. It was a nice feeling.

* * * * *

Hidan looked at his sheet music as the crowds pilled in. His eyes read over all the Mozart songs.

"I actually feel so honoured to play this." he said to Sakura, before she went over to her instrument.

"Yeah, I know what you mean! I love Mozart!" she grinned. "Well, good luck!' she smiled and weaved her way through the orchestra to her double bass. Hidan sighed and took a deep breath.

_'Hope you're watching sis. This is your dream I'm living... It doesn't even feel like my life... Well, not the one I wanted at least.' _he thought. _'However, I'm glad I did it. Wish me luck.' _

As the audience settled down, the conductor spoke to the audience about the musical pieces. (((A/N: I don't belong to one xD nor have I been to such event... So I might be wrong. So sue me.))) Hidan looked over all the sheet music once more as he heard the man's voice stop. He held the violin by the far end of the neck with his left hand, then set the stringed instrument on his shoulder, with his chin resting on the left hand side of the violin.

_'I can do this. I've done this so many times befor.' _he thought as he began to play his part along with the orchestra, music filling the building quickly. _'How is it that I'm more nevous than any other time? Is there someone out there that's staring right at me? Even though I'm in the fucking back? Goddamit... Ignor it, Hidan... Ignor it.' _he frowned and still played, putting his all into it, even though he felt the uncomfortable gaze on him from someone in the audience. His bow slided along the strings swiftly, but gently. Making the notes come to life as if he himself created them, not the instrument. He had to admit, music was a great thing. Not as great as the parthenon in Greece, but it was still pretty good. Hidan focused on the music, but the feeling never went away. Not the whole night.

* * * * *

After the long standing ovation, Hidan was eager to get out of the concert hall. The feeling was set right on him now, as people left. Sakura came up a few mintues later once they were back stage with their instruments.

"Great job!" she cheered. Hidan laughed a bit and sighed as the feeling went away.

"You too, Sakura." he smiled. The pinkette smiled and grabbed Hidan's hand. "Why didn't you wear a tuxedo?" she asked. "And I want you to meet Gaara, he's really cool!"

"I dunno. I just don't like feeling really over dressed. A dress shirt is nice for me." Hidan shrugged and stretched. Sakura laughed and shook her head as she pulled Hidan off to the entrance of backstage. Once they stepped outside, Sakura pulled Hidan over to a small group of three people.

"Gaara! Temari! Kankuro! I want you to meet someone!" Sakura smiled. The three turned around to look at them. Each looked very different. Two guys, one girl made the trio. The tallest had dark brown hair, the shortest having dirty blonde. In the middle was a red head with dark makeup under his eyes, but Hidan presumed it to not be makeup after all once the figure walked over with the other two. Sakura hugged the red head, then turned to Hidan. "Guys, this is Hidan! Hidan, this is Gaara, my husband... These two are his siblings! His older sister, Temari and his older brother, Kankuro~" she smiled. The three waved, but Gaara held out his hand to Hidan.

"Pleasure to meet you. Sakura speaks fondly of you." he said softly as Hidan took his hand, shaking twice, befor letting go.

"Umm... Nice to meet ya too." Hidan grinned sheepishly, not used to being near upper class people. "Listen Sakura-"

"No, you should come to the party we're hosting tomorrow night!~ You won't have to play any insturments, but I want someone normal to keep me company." she grinned. The three sweatdropped and nodded.

"Sakura doesn't really fit in with the upper scale people... Some of them don't... Appreciate her, shall I say?" Gaara coughed to inform Hidan. The albino nodded and sighed.

"I'm not really um... Used to that, but I'll come to keep ya company, Sakura." he grinned. Sakura cheered and hugged Hidan tightly.

"THANK YOU!~" she smiled. "Where do you want me to pick ya up?"

"... Ummm... 4567 Lea drive." Hidan sweatdropped and took the pen that Kankuro handed him. He was about to ask for paper when Sakura stopped him.

"PSH. Write it on my arm!" she grinned. Hidan laughed and nodded, writing it on her arm quickly. "Thanks! I'll be there at six, tomorrow evening!" she cheered. Hidan nodded and laughed as Temari came out from backstage, with Sakura's double bass in the dark blue case. "Oh! Thanks Temari-chan!"

"No worries, Sakura." she grinned.

"Bye Hidan!" Sakura laughed and walked off with the other three. Hidan stood there and bit his bottom lip.

"Shit... This is gonna fucking fail big time." he sweatdropped and walked backstage once more.

* * * * *

"What the fuck am I gonna wear!?" Hidan frowned, tossing clothes out of his drawers and closet. "Shit, shit, shit! Why do I ever give a fuck!? Oh god!" he growled, tearing through every outfit he owned, until he found a nice semi formal suit, that wasn't too fancy and uptight for him. "Sweet." he grinned and changed quickly. Once changed, he looked in the mirror, making sure it wasn't slicked back. "... Good... Even though I look like a woman kinda..." he sweatdropped. "Like one of those professional ones." he laughed to himself. He heard a knock on his door and snapped. "That's Sakura! Shit, still gotta get shoes on!" he frowned and ran downstairs, opening the door to reveal Sakura dressed in a beautiful light blue dress, with thin straps. It was about down to the ground, stopping so you could just see her black strapped sandel like heels. Her hair was down this time, about chin length as is usually was. "Oh hey Sakura. Nice dress!" he grinned. Sakura blushed and grinned.

"Thanks Hidan... Nice outfit... Even though-"

"I look like a woman? Yeah, I know. Come in." he laughed and stepped out of the way. Sakura thanked him and walked in.

"Man... This house... It's small... I like it... I kinda miss my old house. I get lost in Gaara's." she sweatdropped. Hidan twitched and sighed.

"Oh lord... I hate huge houses. They look nice, but everything is so weird..." Hidan laughed and slipped on his shoes. "Alright, let's fucking do this shit. Us middle class will get through this evening!" he snorted. Sakura grinned and high fived Hidan, while walking out.

"Oh hell yeah!" she giggled. Hidan nodded, then frowned.

"A limo?"

"Sorry, Gaara insisted that I pick you up in one instead of my jeep." she sweatdropped. "Make it look better."

"Son of a bitch."

* * * * *

When the two arrived, Hidan couldn't believe the house, It was huge. He looked up and gaped in awe at it's victorian style architecture.

"It's actually beautiful..." he muttered. Sakura giggled and nodded, smiling brightly.

"It is quite... But It's confusing." she sweatdropped. Hidan nodded as they entered the house, music floating through the air, along with chatter. The albino looked around at all the dresses and tuxedos.

_'Wish you were hear for this, sis... You'd love the dresses. I know you would.'_ he thought, but stopped once he bumped into a woman. He looked up and saw a woman with blue hair, half put back into this weird bun like ponytail. She had amber eyes and pale skin, her smiling lips coated in a thin layer of pink gloss. She was wearing a dark red sleevless dress, that was form fitting, until it spread out right about were her knees would be. Above were it was form fitting, sparkles attached to it to make the dress sparkle in the light, which it did. "Erm... I'm sorry."

"Oh! That's alright!" the woman laughed. "My name is Konan, and yours?" she asked. Hidan smiled and took her hand, shaking it twice, befor letting go.

"Hi Konan, my name is Hidan." he smiled. Konan giggled and nodded.

_'What a weird name for a girl... Neh, oh well!' _she thought and looked at Sakura. "Evening Sakura-chan!" she said softly.

"Evening Konan. How are you enjoying yourself?" she asked. Konan nodded and smiled more.

"Of course! I haven't seen this one around befor." she grinned and pointed to Hidan lightly.

"Oh! Hidan's my friend." Sakura grinned. Konan nodded.

"Well, welcome." Konan grinned and bowed, then walked off. "Come with me, I want to show you around here... Even though it's not my house." she laughed. Hidan nodded and followed the woman who was taller than himself down the long hallway. "Actually, I want to introduce you to my friends- Oh wait, I remember you! From the orchestra! My friend pointed you out~" she smiled. Hidan blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, ummm... Thanks." the albino smiled, slightly nervous. Hidan assumed that that was the uncomfortable feeling he had. It was probably some blond chick that thought he was hot. Hidan mentally rolled his eyes and followed Konan down the long hall way until they reached a small group.

"Hey guys, remember the orchestra we saw yesterday night?" Konan asked smoothly, getting all of the other's attention. A blond womanish looking man looked at Hidan and nodded. "Well, this is Hidan-san! He was the violinist Kakuzu-san pointed out." she purred. Hidan looked up to see a whole group staring at him, but his only attention was on a darker skinned man, who's hair went down almost to his shoulders.

"Umm... Hello." he smiled a bit, but kept his magenta eyes locked with the brunett's red and green ones. Hidan was curious to the colour, but his colour was weird also, so he didn't question it.

"Hidan, these are my friends! Yahiko is my husband, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, and Kakuzu." she introduced. Hidan nodded and bowed slightly to the group. Deidara laughed and his one visible blue eye sparkled in child like happiness.

"Hello Hidan-chan!' Deidara purred happily. Hidan looked back up and nodded, but kept his gaze fixed on the man known as Kakuzu. So the was the person who was staring at him all evening. He was strangely flatered that someone of such status and good looks would be interested by a middle class violin player. Kakuzu's gaze lifted and he smiled ever so slightly, but Hidan could tell all the anger lines over his face, which Hidan laughed at mentally.

"Hello Hidan." the deep raspy voice of Kakuzu muttered calmly. "I have to ask... How long have you been playing?" he asked. Hidan's face heated up, but he made sure not to blush. Kakuzu's tone was so low, it almost made the short boy swoon.

"Since I was about five, almost six..." he said softly. Kakuzu nodded and seemed pleased with Hidan's answer. Konan signaled the group to leave the two alone so they could talk. As they all walked away, Konan giggled a bit, which made the Uchiha raise an eyebrow.

"What are you giggling about this time, Konan?" Itachi asked smoothly. Konan looked at ther younger friend and smiled, shaking her head. Kisame rolled his eyes and grinned at his counter part.

"I think what Konan's giggling about is the fact that Kakuzu going to bring home a lady tonight." Kisame laughed. Itachi sighed and nodded, smirking slightly.

"Hidan is awefully flat I have to say." Konan said thoughtfully. "No matter, if she becomes friends with me, I'll make sure to make her look drop dead gorgeous."

"Good old Konan." Sasori chuckled. Konan glared at the shortest in the group.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!?"

"Ah... Have you always wanted to be in an orchestra?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan frowned and shook his head.

"Nah... I wanted to be an explorer." he grinned a bit. "It was my sister's dream to play violin in an orchestra."

"Why didn't she do it?" Kakuzu asked/mused. "Was it a switch kind of thing?"

"Haha, no." Hidan smiled sadly. "She died when I was five... Her name was Choko. She had to get a heart surgery, but it failed and she well... Died." he sighed. Kakuzu stared in shock at the short musician.

"... Oh my... I'm sorry. So you did it because she wanted it so badly? Fulfilling her dream of sorts?" he asked. Hidan nodded and smiled again.

"Oh well, what's done it done, right? So, what do you do for a job, Kakuzu?" he asked. Kakuzu blinked and smirked slightly. His name sounded so perfect coming from the albino's lips. He wondered if he could get Hidan to ever scream his name. He snapped out of thoughts when Hidan gave him a raised eyebrow.

"My family owns a big banking company, so I took over for my dad." he said thoughtfully. Hidan smiled and nodded happily.

_'He's hot and he's got a good job... Hmmm... He seems to be interested in me... Wonder if he'd go out with me sometime.' _he thought and smiled more. "Hey, Kakuzu?"

"Yes?"

"I gotta get back to my friend now... But umm... Would you like to have lunch or something with me sometime?" he asked, sweatdropping. Kakuzu blinked in surprise, but nodded slightly at the magenta eyed beauty.

"Of course... Here, give me your number and I'll call you tomorrow... You have a piece of paper and a pen-" he began, then watched surprised at Hidan grabbing his hand.

"No need for paper, dummy. Here." Hidan grinned and wrote his number down in smooth letters on Kakuzu's tanned hand.

"Umm, thanks, Hidan." Kakuzu sweatdropped. Hidan laughed and nodded.

"No problem. I'll see ya later, Kakuzu!" he waved and walked off quickly. Kakuzu crossed his arms over his firm chest and shook his head.

"She sure is something."

* * * * *

"It's already been a month?" Sakura asked happily, painting Hidan's nails a dark blue colour. Hidan laughed and nodded.

"Fuck yes!" he grinned. "However, he calls me weird names like dear, honey, and love." Hidan sweatdropped and sighed. Sakura blinked as she picked up her phone, a text from Konan in the name sent from box.

_Hey Sakura ;3 Kakuzu can't reach HIS woman!~ do you have Hidan's cell? :D_

Sakura stared at the message in shock.

_'Do they think Hidan is a- no way in hell... well, I guess he does look a lot like a flat woman...'_ she thought, then texted Konan back.

_Ummm... Hidan is a man. :O Is Kakuzu alright with that!? Don't tell him yet, please! Is he a homophobe?_

"That's awesome!" Sakura grinned, pretending like she knew nothing of the group thinking Hidan was another gender. Moments later, her phone buzzed off. She picked it up and started reading.

_HIDAN'S A MAN!?!?! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! :O D: Kakuzu is a-g-a-i-n-s-t, against gay people and all that shit!!! Oh my god, we gotta keep this hush hush, Sakura-chan! :O x4105835065218_

Sakura gulped and texted her friend back.

_... Oh. My. Gawd. Konan, we can't let Kakuzu break Hidan's heart! He loves the bastard so fucking much! Wahhhh, we gotta make sure Hidan won't have sex with Kakuzu, or at least I gotta get Hidan's mind into thinking sex before marriage isn't wise!! What shall I do to make him think that way!?_

Hidan stared at Sakura in question, before not moments later, the phone buzzed off again.

_NO. We gotta tell Hidan! So he can pretend to be a woman! I'm coming over, so be ready for when I come and tell Hidan EVERYTHING while I get ready! I'll be there ASAP. Peace darling! xoxo_

Sakura sighed and closed her keyboard phone, staring at Hidan in shock. "Hidan..."

"What?" the albino asked. Sakura bit her bottom lip and gulped.

"Kakuzu thinks your a girl. He's convinced you are." Sakura frowned, which almost made Hidan faint.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING WOMAN!?" he asked wildly. Sakura sighed and watched her friend freak out.

"Umm... A tiny bit to me, but if I didn't know, I'd think you were, yes." she sweatdropped.

"Then I gotta set him straight!" Hidan argued.

"NO. Kakuzu is a homophobe. BIG TIME-" she began, then the door slammed open from down the hallway. They heard loud talking and Gaara's questioning tone, then the front door close. Heels sounded down the hallway, until Konan came running into the living room with huge windows. She stared at Hidan sitting in the sunlight on the end of the green couch.

"Hidan, I got here as soon as I could! I didn't know! I'm sorry! However, you can't let him get even your shirt off! Oh man... This is bad... Ummm... say you don't believe in sex before marriage!" she said loudly. Hidan frowned and shook his head.

"If Kakuzu loves me as much as he says he does, then he'll accept me... Right?" he asked. Konan frowned and sighed.

"Well, no. He hates homosexuals and everything they stand for... At least for now! Maybe you can change that! But you can't tell him right now! You at least have to make him fall inlove with your albino ass." she frowned. Hidan blinked and glared. He had a decision to make here. He could tell Kakuzu the truth and have what seemed like, an eighty percent change of his true love leaving him. OR... He could tell Kakuzu Konan's lie and make it so Kakuzu could love, even marry, a man. Hidan sighed and looked at his friends.

"I pick your idea." Hidan admitted. "Let's do this."

* * *

Well, that wasn't SO bad. Reviews and all that are GREATLY appreciated :D trust me! 3


	2. Happiness is a Warm Gun

Second chapter, woot woot xD Sorry for slow updates. A lot of my stories got deleted on my older laptop, because I didn't save them, when I thought I had. Whoops. Also, last chapter I made a fucking mistake on Konan saying he, when I meant she... My bad... Nor did I put links, I'm actually so stupid, forgive. Making Kakuzu think Hidan is a woman is harder than it seems xD like, seriously. As I said, this is KakuHida, so it's rated M and contains boy love. Enjoy~

"So, this one?" Konan blinked. Hidan nodded and scanned through another magazine. "Ohhh, I like it, it's cute. Sakura, lookie here!~" she purred and showed Hidan's friend. Sakura looked at it and beamed.

"NICE!~ So, you still have him fooled?" she asked. Hidan sighed and nodded again, putting the magazine down. It had been more than a year that he had pretended to be a woman. There were nameless times where Kakuzu got close to seeing Hidan's real gender, but somehow, the albino had avoided it and managed to tell Kakuzu about him not having sex, until after marriage. Kakuzu was skeptical indeed, but agreed in the end, thinking it was religious or something along those lines. The day had came, and Hidan was to be married in no more than two months. Sure the pale skinned male was excited, but at the same time, feared rejection when Kakuzu found out he was indeed male, instead of the female he thought to had fallen for.

"Yeah... It kinda hurts to keep such a huge thing from him." Hidan sighed. Konan raised an eyebrow.

"Have you lied? Has he asked you if you're a man or woman?" she asked, flipping her hair back. Hidan looked thoughtful, then shook his head.

"No, he hasn't."

"Well, then that means he assumes you're a girl. If he finds out you're a guy, it's not like you're to blame. Because you never thought anything of it." Konan grinned. Hidan sweatdropped.

"True, however... What about the wedding!? What the fuck am I supposed to do about that! Kakuzu thinks I'm flat as a board... Wearing a dress is going to screw shit up." Hidan muttered. Sakura shrugged.

"I'm flat too, Hidan... I work out though... So do you... He asks about it, tell him it's because you like to keep in shape~" the pinkette grinned.

".... You two really know everything about how women think." Hidan rolled his eyes. Konan smacked him upside the head playfully.

"OF COURSE, DUMMY." the blue haired female snickered.

"We're women ourselves!" Sakura interjected. Hidan stopped, then rubbed the back of his head.

"Right, my bad." he grinned sheepishly as there was a knock on the door. Sakura stood up and walked out of the living room. Once she reached the doors, she opened them to reveal Kakuzu standing there.

"Oh, hello Kakuzu~" Sakura smiled. "What's up?" she asked. Kakuzu looked down and nodded simply.

"Hidan, is she here?" he asked. Sakura nodded and grinned.

"Yeppers. She's in the living room." she grinned and walked in. Kakuzu walked in after and closed the doors. "Hidan-chan! Your man is here!" she purred. Hidan looked up and smiled, walking over to see Kakuzu walking into the living room.

"Hey Hidan." he smiled and hugged the albino. Hidan sighed happily and hugged his fiance back.

"Hey Kuzu... We going to your house still?" he asked. Kakuzu chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"That would be the idea, since I'm picking you up and all... I'll bring her back later on to plan with you two." he said. Sakura and Konan both grinned and nodded.

"Alright!" Konan smiled.

"No worries, have fun you two!~" Sakura grinned. Hidan laughed and nodded, but knew he'd have to carefully avoid Kakuzu's hands. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's hand and pulled him out of the house, walking to the car swiftly.

"So, how's your day been? And why haven't you moved in yet? I've asked you multiple times." Kakuzu chuckled and opened the door for Hidan. Hidan thanked him and jumped in the passenger side.

"Because not until we're married, silly." he rolled his eyes.

"I knew you'd say that." Kakuzu mused and got into the driver's side. Hidan laughed as Kakuzu turned the car on.

"I know, seems kind of old fashion, huh?" he mused. Kakuzu looked at the female beside him and smiled slightly.

"Yes, but I don't mind... Sure it gets annoying that I can't have you in bed with me yet, but in all honestly, I can wait... I'm pretty sure I'm madly in love with you, Hidan." he smirked slightly. Hidan blushed and looked ahead at the road, warm like waves of blurry heat rising like the motion of some type of puddle from far off. He furrowed his eyesbrows, wondering exactly when this would all be over. When no longer he would have to pretend to be a girl just for Kakuzu to stay with him. Were they far enough in their relationship for Hidan to reveal such a thing? Or would Kakuzu leave him even after all the confessions and promises? Hidan had had nights without any sleep just because of this one question; would Kakuzu love him after he found out Hidan was a man?

"... That's so sweet." Hidan muttered, blushing slightly and looked up to meet Kakuzu's odd coloured eyes. For a moment, Hidan saw the same look his sister would give him all those years ago. The albino blinked, then punched Kakuzu's shoulder lightly. "Keep your eyes on the road, dummy!~" he laughed. Kakuzu laughed and rolled his eyes, but looked back out on the road ahead. Hidan looked out of his window and felt his mind drift back in time to one day that only showed now in his memory. The only thing that was left of it was him... Not his sister.

_"Hidan, what's wrong?" Choko asked while sitting up in her hospital bed. Hidan sniffed and wiped the tears away from his face._

_"A-are you g-gonna get better?" he whined/asked, his breath coming out in choke like hiccups, the result of many minutes spent crying. Choko gaped and shook her head._

_"SILLY BROTHER!" she giggled weakly. "Of course I'm gonna get better!~"_

_"B-but your heart... I-it hurts?"_

_"Well yeah, but it'll get better of course! I get my surgery tonight, so I'll be better before you know it!~" she grinned. Hidan felt a smile come to his pale features._

_"Really? But-"_

_"No buts." Choko said suddenly, her tone becoming slightly serious, but the smile remained there on her equally pale features. "I'm gonna be here for you all your life, Hidan. I'm here, so don't worry. I'm not gonna leave, I'm by your side."_

_I'm by your side..._

_I'm by your side..._

_I'm by your side..._

Hidan eyes widened and he started to sob, his head dropping into his spread apart hands. Kakuzu looked over, alert.

"Hidan!? What's wrong!?" he asked his lover. The albino continued to sob and didn't look up. Kakuzu began to fill with worry. He wondered what the hell was wrong with his girl. What had just happened? What did he miss? Hidan's sobs started to slow, his heading lifting up. The pale man's eyes looked at Kakuzu in fear and sadness.

"Kaku-"

"I'm pulling over the car. Tell me in a sec." he said and turned the steering wheel so the car drifted to the edge of the quiet country road. The taller man turned off the car and looked at his lover in despair. "Now what's wrong? What happened?" Kakuzu asked softly. Hidan shook his head then looked the tanned male in the eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"What? Yes, of course I do-"

"NO DUMB SHIT. DO YOU LOVE ME!?" Hidan burst into tears again. "DO YOU SWEAR YOU LOVE ME!? DO YOU FUCKING WELL SWEAR!?" he screamed suddenly. Kakuzu looked at his future wife in shock.

"... Hidan! You know I do!" he said. "I swear to the stars I fucking well love you. What has gotten into you?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan shook his head and got out of the car.

"Get the fuck out of the car! I wanna talk!" Hidan growled at his fiance. Kakuzu frowned and got out of the driver's side, walking over to Hidan. He looked down at the short albino and watched as Hidan pulled at the white locks on his head. "You better not fucking leave me! No matter what!"

"... I... Of course I would never leave you." Kakuzu choked and held both of Hidan's hands sternly. "Hidan, I love you more than anything and anyone. I promise, promise, PROMISE I will never leave you." Kakuzu said softly. "I'm gonna be here for you all your life, Hidan."

_'What? NO. Don't say that!!! Fuck, please god... Don't let him utter those words.... SHE said them too! Oh fuck, oh fuck.' _Hidan thought. He wanted to say something to stop Kakuzu, but his mouth stayed perfectly shut. Kakuzu smiled then and rubbed his lover's hands.

"I'm here, so don't worry." he continued and kissed the top of Hidan's head.

_'OH GOD. Kakuzu, shut the fuck up! How can you possibley be saying this exactly like she did!?!?!?!' _

"I'm not gonna leave..." the tanned man vowed and kissed Hidan's cheek lightly. Hidan felt as if he would pass out as the man kissed his other cheek.

_'You're going to leave me... You're going to fade away from my life... Oh my god... No, no, no, no. This can't be happening.'_ he thought, his thoughts fading off as his mind cleared off all emotion. He felt Kakuzu kiss him lightly as his head began to spin.

"I'm by your side." Kakuzu muttered happily.

_I'm by your side... _

_I'm by your side... _

_I'm by your side... _Was all that echoed through Hidan's head as he slipped away into a deep dark place in his mind. Void of all emotion.


End file.
